


Far Away

by ParadoxSun



Category: Persona 4, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxSun/pseuds/ParadoxSun
Summary: After Athena flies back to America, both her and Yosuke feel the heavy feeling of being far away from their loved one. They both keep count of the days until the day Yosuke is able to move to America to be a law assistant with her at the Wright Anything Agency.





	Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is heavily influenced by the song Far Away by Nickelback. I HIGHLY recommend you look up that song if you don't know it. :3

Yosuke sighed as he was at the airport watching a flight to California take off. He didn’t want the others with him when Athena boarded her flight home. If Yu was still in Inaba, he wouldn’t have minded him being around. But he went back to the Big City. So he decided to go alone. Things just were not fair. After he finally found someone who understood him and wasn’t faking it when they said that they appreciated him.

He didn’t want to take a train home from the airport. He just walked all the way home from the airport. He wanted to reflect all of the good times with Athena that he had with her while she was in Inaba. Things weren’t going to be the same the next year. It is his final year in high school, but he wasn’t sure if he could wait a year to move from Inaba.

As he started to get closer to his house, he did smile a small smile, despite being sad over Athena’s departure. A week ago, Athena did talk to Yosuke’s dad about their plans for when he finished high school. He did agree to the plan to have Yosuke move over to America to work as a law assistant at the Wright Anything Agency and have him live with Athena. Looks like he would have to save up at least half of his Junes paychecks from here on out for the big move.

The past year was so amazing. He met his “partner” Yu Narukami and he met the love of his life Athena Cykes. Now both of them were gone. Yu he could hop on a train to visit the Big City and vice versa. So he didn’t feel nearly as much sadness with his departure. But Athena was on the other side of the world. It would be next to impossible to go see her. At least until he would go see her again.

He opened up the door to his house and just quietly went to his room. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. Not even send Yu a text. He sat at his desk and sighed. “Athena….thank you for everything. I am not sure if I will be able to survive the next year without you. My heart misses and yearns for yours. But true love can withstand distance. I know we can withstand this as hard as it will be…” he whispered to himself. 

He then got ready for bed and laid in bed afterward. He closed his eyes to go to sleep. At least his memories of Athena would probably still find him in his dreams. “My heart misses you already Athena….” he said quietly as he went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ko-fi account! If you like my works, consider making a small donation as a support of my fanfics!  
> Ko-fi Link: https://ko-fi.com/innershadows


End file.
